Dawn's Final Star
Dawn's Final Star This is a fan-fiction story by Hollyfire53. It is a predecessor of Salamandastron. Read and enjoy! Book One: Regan Ladol Chapter 1 A very young weasel and an old fox sat together on a ledge, watching the sunrise. The ferret had light blue eyes, the color of the sea waves and wore a dark, mossy green cloak. From his waist beat there were the hilts of half a dozen knives. The fox had hazel eyes the color of a beachwood tree and wore a tattered amber cloak which was so ragged that the fox's hazel coat shined through. From her belt there were bags of stones and sticks that the seer vixen used. Finally, the fox asked, “What is on your mind, master Ferahgo?” She knew it was dangerous to ask, but she did so anyway. The weasel never turned to look at her. “Never you mind, Daura.” Regardless of the danger in Ferahgo's voice, Daura didn't give up that easily. “It must be something, master?” In one, easy movement the weasel had gripped Daura by the footpaw, preventing her escape. He drew one of his daggers and held it at the old fox's throat. “I said nothing, fox! Now silence or your dead!” Daura's hazel eyes widened in fright as the blade nicked her chest. “Ye don't... ye cant, master! Lord Regan Ladol... would not sit for thee... Argh!” The fox spluttered. Ferahgo smiled, his blue eyes twinkling coldly as he put away his dagger, knicking her footpaw. The weasel grabbed a bucket of saltwater from next to him and doused the fox's bleeding footpaw in the water. “You are right, of course, Daura. But let me tell you this- Lord Regan Ladol is not as young as he once was. Soon he shall turn the powers of leadership to me, his son, and I shall lead. But once I am leader, there will be no room for old, useless seer foxes. Regan's promises shall mean nothing anymore.” The weasel lunged, sitting on top of the fox's back. “You, Daura, will die.” Daura stood up, and Ferahgo flew off. “Yarss, master, I am prepared to die.” Ferahgo smiled again. He sat down and shoved a paw under Daura's cloak. Sitting alongside the weasel, Daura cast Ferahgo's paw a curious look. “Thou art up to something, master. Pray can thee tell?” Ferahgo gave her a broad wink.”Oh, nothing, Daura. Just reclaiming my STOLEN DAGGER that I found in YOUR cloak.” Suddenly, Daura felt her tattered cloak give a pull. “Um...uh...huh, huh... I... well...” Ferahgo's blue eyes twinkled dangerously as his mouth twisted into an evil, mirthless grin. “I see you have no defense for yourself?” Daura winced and squinted her eyes in terror. No beast EVER touched a thing like that belonging to the young weasel leader and lived. All she could do was lift her cloak up so as the dagger fell out. The fox feverently hoped that Ferahgo wouldn't make her dieing slow and painful, but she assumed it would be. However, Ferahgo had other plans. “Daura, do you have any idea how long I've been looking for this dagger?” The young weasel's voice was low, almost as if he was the parent and the old fox was the naughty child being scolded. The weasel licked the dagger blade and set it in his belt. Seeing Daura's frightened glances at his belt, Ferahgo laughed. It echoed over the land and seemed to bounce off the rising sun. The weasel stood up, stretched, and walked over to Daura. He held out his paw. Daura cast it a suspicious look. Ferahgo chucked. "Come now, don't be suspicious of me. I wouldn't hurt an ould friend like you. I forgive you; you must have needed it badly." Daura smiled and took his paw. "Yes, master." She stood up with his aid. Suddenly, she found his blade at her throat. "You know how I feel. My father, well... he's getting to be an ould fool. It is time for me to lead this Horde. And I'm not a softy like he is; I will kill to get my way. I will pave my own, bloody road to fame." He slit her throat, and threw the bloody carcass onto the hill. "And you, my dear, are the first paving stone." He thrust his knife into her head and pulled it would again. Ferahgo walked away, wiping his knife on his tunic and smiled a cruel, insane smile to himself. Soon, Regan Ladol would be dead, and he would lead his father's Horde. How kind fate was at times! Category:Hollyfire53 Category:Fanfiction Category:Salamandastron Prequels